


Rest Now

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Crying, Hamid is an Optimist, Helpless Zolf Smith, Hurt/Comfort, Japan Arc, M/M, Quarantine, Running Out of Magic, Temporary Character Death, Whump, blue veins, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: The Blue-Veined attacked, they weren't expecting them to. Zolf ran out of spells as Hamid was run through with a sword.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, its angst. No I'm not sorry.

“Oh Gods, are you alright? You're covered in blood!” Hamid slurred from where he was propped against the wall, weakly raising a hand to gesture at Zolf’s blood-soaked front.

“Yes, it’s yours, Hamid! Now, will you please stay still long enough for me to heal you?” 

Zolf looked panicked. That wasn’t right Zolf never panicked, at least not after Hamid came back from Rome. 

Oh! That was it, Zolf was afraid Hamid was going to leave again! “ ‘m not goin’ anywhere, ‘olf. Stayin right here.” Hamid said as firmly as his mouth would allow him, and for some reason, Zolf didn’t look reassured.   
“Fuck fuck fuck, come on I need just one more spell! Please! I can’t be out of spells now!” Zolf gestured repeatedly like he was trying to cast, but nothing came from it but a few weak sparks.

Hamid blinked slowly as he tried to clear the spots from his vision,” ‘salright, Zolf. I-I’ll be fine, msure. Got you here.” 

Zolf huffed a teary laugh,” I’ve got you, Hamid, I’ve got you.” Zolf grabbed one of Hamid’s hands in his, smearing blood across the top with his thumb as he rubbed it soothingly.

Hamid smiled with blood-stained teeth as he breathed out shakily, and his eyes fell shut.

Hamid stilled quiet and blood-warm, Zolf’s tears dripped and ran clean lines through the dirt and blood on Hamid’s face and the smooth curves of his scales.

Hamid opened his eyes.

That in itself wouldn’t be strange if he was almost positive he was dead, killed by the Veined in their last raid, but he opened his eyes to the cool grey stone of the quarantine cell with his mouth thick and dry with sleep.   
He opened his mouth to speak and a dry croak came out.   
In a moment, someone was at his side carefully tipping water into his mouth with steady hands.

“Easy, easy, Hamid.” Zolf, yes that was Zolf’s voice, spoke low as he brought the cup away from the halfling’s face and wiped the excess from the corner of Hamid’s mouth.

Hamid turned his head to look more directly at Zolf,” Thanks. H-how long was I.. out?” 

Zolf grimaced,” Four days. I-We lost you for a bit there. I..I couldn’t heal you.” Zolf looked at the ceiling for a moment to tamp down his emotion.

Hamid reached his hand out and grabbed Zolf’s,” It’s alright, I’m okay now.” He smiled brightly.

Zolf sniffed,” Yeah. You’re okay. You’re okay now.” He wiped his eyes with his free hand and smiled waterly down at the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my  RQG Discord! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at phantomwinds


End file.
